


[盾铁无差] 车程一小时十六分

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Talking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 出发十五分钟后，托尼终于忍不住开口。





	[盾铁无差] 车程一小时十六分

出发十五分钟后，托尼终于忍不住开口。

“这歌是在单曲循环吗？”

“是的。”

“我们能换一首吗？”

“我喜欢这首。”

“听得太多你会厌烦它，接着失去‘喜欢’。”

“不，我会越来越喜欢。”

“现在是冬天，你还在往雪山里开，歌词一直在‘夏日夏日’的。”

“没规定冬天不能听啊，不好听吗？”

“好听也不是这么个听法……真不知道我为什么不干脆飞过去。”

“今天任务所需的并非‘铁人’而是史塔克。作为技术支援，你飞过去不合适。”

“真不知道我为什么要答应干这破任务。”

“对啊，我还以为你会拒绝呢。”

“别装模作样了，你知道我干嘛答应。”

“别生气，你也知道我为什么申请让你来做技术支援，在这问题上我俩很公平。”

“喔，哈，我不知道。应该是为了让我拥有一整天烦躁不安的时光吧。”

“你这么认为吗？”

“差不太多。”

“并不是的。再说，如果你真不想来，可以拒绝。”

“这就又兜回去了：你知道我干嘛答应来。要是再拿原因做文章，别怪我变得不友好。温馨提示一下。”

“挺温馨的。”

“开门见山吧，所以你申请让我大材小用地来做技术支援是为了——”

“小部分工作考虑，大部分私人因素。”

“我搞不懂你在想什么，真的。你拒绝我了，记得吗？”

“记得，我又没喝酒，清醒得很。”

“那这算怎么回事呢？如果你要再拒绝我一次，谢了，伙计，我不聋。”

“别暴躁，我不希望心上人跟我在一起的时候暴躁，你也不希望，对吧？”

“……”

“我说了是私人因素。”

“那么我平静、友善地来发问：为何您三天前拒绝了您的‘心上人’——也就是我，托尼·史塔克——的约会提议，如今又主动制造与您的‘心上人’——我，托尼·史塔克——的独处时机，让您和您的‘心上人’——我，他妈的托尼·史塔克——共同出任务，困在一辆不上档次的旧雪佛兰里，听您喜欢的老歌单曲循环？”

“别暴躁。”

“我没暴躁。”

“首先我要申明：我确实喜欢你，拒绝约会提议不是因为你不受欢迎。”

“好的，你继续。”

“请告诉我你没在赌气。”

“没有，你说。”

“那天你问完，其实我挺高兴，但后来你碰我的衣领，我又想：这不是我想要的。”

“那不是你想要的。”

“没错。你喝了酒不是吗？语气听起来也不正式，我判断不出你是否在开玩笑。而且我真不愿意让彼此的开端只是……这么说行吗：一次可能再也没有后续的突发性行为？换言之，我想要更‘真实’的约会，托尼。所以我才拒绝。”

“……”

“你可以将那看成一种‘自我保护机制’，或许能容易理解些。因为我觉得也许……我不想让自己太受伤，你能明白吗？”

“好吧。”

“托尼。”

“就是说，如果那天我换一种语气，你说不定就会答应，是吗？”

“是的，用让我能感觉到真诚和尊重的语气。”

“好吧。”

“我说了，我喜欢你，托尼，我是认真的。但我也在为自己考虑，就是这样。”

“嗯。”

“申请让你当我的技术后援是因为你三天没跟我说话了，我想有个和你交流的机会，至少解释一下。我想了这么几天，觉着没什么好再遮掩的了，也做足了准备。你愿意听就更好。”

“嗯。”

“你也想跟我说话的，不然就不会答应来，是不是？”

“你吃准了你也是我的‘心上人’。”

“并不特别准，娜塔莎这么告诉我罢了，我也说不好。”

“那行，既然你，呃，坦荡荡说了，我也应该坦白。公平交易。”

“我听着。”

“首先申明：我也确实喜欢你，即使你这‘先拒绝再拉拢’的战略我不很赞同。”

“没关系。但那还是可以理解的吧？”

“可以。”

“谢谢你。”

“然后——天，坦白的压力可真大，幸好你有伪装。”

“假胡子会让你放松些么？”

“灰色眼睛有帮助，刺青花臂就没帮上忙了。感觉像在俄国黑帮头子面前讲自己的暗恋故事似的，哪句没说好就得剁掉手再吃子弹，说得好了能收到一条酒腌人腿。”

“我可没有人腿能送你，倒是可以送点别的。”

“这个咱们稍后再讨论，先让我说完。”

“好的。”

“假如我的约会请求让你感到被冒犯，我在此郑重表示歉意。”

“这可，真甜。”

“而我需要解释的是，其实那天我并没有那么‘不认真’，或者说，我只是在表现得不认真，实际上内心还是很认真的。”

“那你为什么要——”

“跟你的原因差不多。”

“什么？”

“‘自我保护机制’。”

“嗯？噢……”

“我当时也很忐忑……”

“我猜我明白了……”

“既然我能理解你，没道理你不能理解我。我那是在——给自己搭台阶万一你拒绝我了我好个有地方可下，‘开个玩笑嘛’，你知道，就，大家笑笑，还是好朋友。”

“很符合你的行事风格。”

“然而不符合你的评审准则。”

“对不起我没能领会到。”

“哈。”

“现在想想，我应该找机会说清楚……”

“喔？”

“……要是你没有立马跑开接着躲我整三天。”

“不然我要怎么做？已经以防万一搭好了台阶，然后，叮！台阶能派上用场！我当然沿着跑了。”

“你一定很伤心。我也应该道歉的，对不起。”

“伤心……和尴尬，七比三？”

“对不起，我本意不是如此。”

“……没关系。”

“所以我们互相喜欢，也都很认真。”

“令人叹气的事实是：没错。”

“上车之前我只确认了第一项，半确认吧。”

“很不错了，抗议单曲循环之前我连一半的信心都没有。”

“现在呢？”

“还凑合吧。”

“我的话不足以令你相信吗？”

“也不是。就……你懂吗，我们这么个交谈方式挺……哎，我也不好说，毕竟我没经历过什么‘正常人的生活’。”

“这样交流不正常吗？”

“我不知道。”

“那么说来我们都不是正常人？”

“哇，给了我对咱俩的未来发展好大一份信心。”

“我觉得彼此不反感就无所谓，你说呢？”

“是吧。”

“能说开挺好的。”

“是挺好的。”

“所以我们还能……约会吗？既然你喜欢我，我也喜欢你。”

“而且都很认真。”

“嗯。”

“我看可以。”

“啊，那可……”

“你很开心？”

“我怎么能不开心？”

“嗨……”

“等任务完了回到纽约，我们可以去哪儿逛逛，或者……”

“随你喜欢。”

“我也想说随你喜欢来着。”

“那咱们慢慢商量。”

“行。”

“你真的很开心啊！”

“我……”

“我也很开心。”

“啊，哎……”

“不过在你洗掉刺青之前我是不会跟你接吻的。”

“那我们快手快脚把这事儿结了。”

“然后我就能把你摔到床上去——我是说，如果你愿意的话，我们可以那样，不愿意也没事，当然的……”

“我想我们可以，因为你说了你对我是……”

“是的。”

“那就可以。”

“在你洗掉刺青后，卸了眼镜，撕了胡子，刷掉浅棕色粉底膏。”

“一个纯粹的、原原本本的我？”

“说得很对，我悄悄爱慕的又不是黑帮头子。”

“那，还有半个小时。”

“什么半小时？”

“到达目标地点开始干活。”

“这么快啊。”

“请你来并不全是私人因素，这回确实比较棘手，我想你能来的话事情会更顺利些。”

“能棘手到哪儿去？包在我身上，没人能伤害我的亲亲伙计。”

“再说一次？”

“能棘手到哪儿去，包在我身上。”

“拜托？”

“好啦，'我的亲亲伙计’，我的美国帅呆了队长，我的史蒂夫·原则精·罗杰斯，我的最和蔼的帮派头子。”

“来吧，讨论一下对策。”

“是的，长官！那能把歌关掉了么？”

“批准。”

“谢谢您，长官！让我们制定完美无缺的应对策略，挫败邪恶者的计划吧。”

“挫败计划，然后回家约会。”

“然后回家约会。”

fin.


End file.
